


[all弗]实验事故

by azyuan



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 最近心情屌差，搞小弗缓解非常过激人人能草的公车双性小弗有怀孕/孕期内做/流产/np/等各种各样很雷的情节请自行避雷
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

炼金术士将脓包花蜜调和物注入年轻杀手的背肌，他看着他无措地在囚笼里挣扎，有些疑惑为什么他的体征没有出现该有的变化。

比如皮肤和血管的融化，比如以骨髓为养料的脓包花枝，比如传染病那样遍布全身、盛有暗金色花蜜和透明体液的水疱。他翻开以往的实验笔记，寻找或许并不存在的答案。然后他闻见缠绕着朽坏房屋令人作呕的血腥味、腐臭味、霉菌的苦涩与点燃的灯传来呛人的焦灰中混入了一丝真正的花蜜一般的香甜。

他想起不知多久以前最后一次享用的下午茶，方糖、蜂蜜、牛奶与清香的红茶交缠撩动他的鼻尖，他看向笼子里那个属于恶灵的宠物，弗兰克牵扯着铁链缩在一角，棕色的、明亮的眼里满是感受到了什么的恐惧。

他刚刚还有的是叫骂挣扎的气力呢，炼金术士猜想他的血清已经起效了，但看起来他的试验品绝不可能有与他分享实验结果的心情。

他翻开了下一本书，未知生物的窃窃私语在他的耳畔——或者大脑——渐渐清晰。

模糊的声音并非人类的语言，可他仍明白了，明白了它告诉他书本上永远找不到他想要知道的东西，催促他亲自去寻找，寻找那支崭新配方的药剂如何改变了眼前这位杀手，寻找着迷于炼金术的人们遗漏了的事物，寻找那股诱人香味的源头。

他没法专注于理论了。

他颤抖的手指“噗”一声关上了书本，飞舞的灰尘中他摇摇晃晃站起身，迈开沉重的步子走近那个由一指粗的铁棍焊接起来的牢笼。

由外向内的解锁步骤轻而易举，他打开笼门的时候生锈的转轴发出刺耳的摩擦声，他失去了将自己从危险的杀手手中保护起来的屏障。

但没有关系。

疯狂的冲动在他的脑中肆意生长，吞噬了他理智存留的点点星光。

他拉住连接那个试验品脚踝处镣铐的铁链，金属之间的敲击声像是毁坏钟楼的报时一样杂乱无序。

那个不可名状的、统治这里的实体正一步步地教授他该怎么做，而他——

——不会反抗。


	2. Chapter 2

大卫很久没有见过弗兰克了。

他会注意到这个没什么特别的理由，也许他确实会在每一次死亡之后丢失一部分关于雾中遭遇的感受，可人类的直觉总是很玄妙的。

恶灵会按照她的喜好将新的人或杀手拖入雾中，而后他们会有无数次见面的机会。他可能不记得弗兰克的脸，但一定记得他的身形和那张笑脸面具。那份记忆比起他对其他杀手的印象来说稍显模糊，他挺努力地回忆了一下那家伙面具哪边蹭到的是他的血，然后他摸了摸鼻子下了结论。

嗯，他确实很久没见过弗兰克了。

大卫是个热衷于挑战性的人，弗兰克的攻击方式激进而凶狠，和军团其他三个孩子们不尽相同，他还挺享受和这家伙的博弈——即便身为人类输了的代价是疼痛和再一次的死亡。

这话说起来有些让人难以置信，但是大卫在意识到这一事实时确实有一点怀念和弗兰克奔跑于板窗和生死之间时那种肾上腺素分泌过剩的感觉。每每这时他都会想起曾经橄榄球场上的自己，越过迷雾内永恒的时光，越过站在拳击台上虚度过的光阴，他很想念学生时代走在自己该走的道路上却向往叛逆的那些时候。

年轻，年轻真是好啊。他已经不再年轻了。

他从篝火边离开，与克劳黛特打了声招呼，在这个迷雾中稀有的、属于人类们的假日中离开了安全又无趣的庇护所，走进无边的雾气中。

灰白色的浓雾渐渐包裹住人类的身躯，他向前迈步，前方是漫长而迷茫的未知。

湿润厚重的雾像是要将人溺死其中，他深呼吸，水汽从鼻腔一路冷到肺叶，他的大脑蓦地从中分离出了丝丝缕缕的幽香，那种气味宛如雌性动物在交配的季节不可自控散发出来的信息素一般浑噩了他的大脑，他的身体作出了身为雄性的本能反应。

他看见了弗兰克。

他很难冷静地去描述自己看到的景象，甚至没法用理智说服自己那个人确实是弗兰克，迈克米伦庄园昏暗的色调把一切都渲染得梦幻且神秘，穿着皮夹克的男孩——或者男人被平时用来献祭他们的肉钩刺穿了琵琶骨，他双手上虚举抓着钩子连接底座架的那一长段，看起来像是在挣扎，但手指只是绵软无力地扣着冷硬的钢铁，仿佛只是为了给身体寻找一个支点。

他那未真正发力的双手并不足以消除重力对肉体的拉扯，不过他也同样并不需要。他身侧的两名高大男人——是同样身为杀手的怪物们——一个紧握他的膝窝，另一个托着他的臀部，把他的身体堪堪保持在不必承受伤口过度拉扯的范围内。

是的，范围。

粘腻的肉体间碰撞的声音在空旷的工厂外围荡开，不明成分的液体黏连挤压，情欲特有的气味随着他身体起伏时滴落的体液四散开去。

破损的迷彩裤挂在他的小腿上，他的下肢在比他更有压迫感的杀手们手中显得纤细而小巧，夹克连带其中的帽兜衫拉链敞开，浅麦色的肌肤在雾中月的洗礼下镀上了层病态的白，他的小腹没什么多余的阴影，如同含玉原石切割分离后从中暴露的光滑截面，肚脐小小的凹陷是恰到好处的瑕疵，与微微起伏的胸口一同，给精致娃娃一般的他添了几分人的特性。

漂亮的东西会引起人类毁坏和玷污的欲望。油画一般的色彩映入大卫的脑中，他的视线流连在不远处那个人柔软易损的腹部，想那个地方很适合被涂抹弄脏，被影子笼罩，被肆意蹂躏。

他想他很适合作为迷雾中可能诞生的新生命的温床，用他活力健康的身体去孕育一份出身绝望之中的希望。

他为自己荒谬的想法感到可笑，也许是空气中过于浓郁的雌性激素扰乱了他的思考能力，他差点忘了弗兰克是个男性这一显而易见的事实。

他身前那一名男人的贴近阻挡了倾洒在赤裸躯体上的月光，弗兰克发出了一声短促的惊呼，全身剧烈抽搐了几下像是要躲避什么，他的双腿胡乱踢蹬，随后被他的同行不耐烦地抓住往自己的方向拉扯。身后的另一个人挪开揉搓他臀瓣的手掐紧他劲瘦的腰，把他在他们手中同玩具无异的身体向着自己的胯部下压。

他脖颈处的伤口被撕开，鲜血喷涌，看上去疼极了，不过呼痛不是他做出的第一反应。

弗兰克像是受困沙漠数月的濒死灵魂，久不曾受过水源滋润的嗓子嘶哑破碎，大卫看见他平坦的肚子被顶出凸起的形状，在男人抽离时恢复，而后下一次的进攻中到达了更深处。

“别...求您、别在里面...不要、不要！”

两个人前后夹击将性爱的欢愉和被强暴的痛楚淋漓尽致地传达给弗兰克的身体，他的脖子仰到极致的角度，脚尖绷直，肌肉几近痉挛，他的腿因为用力过度开始抽筋，但在更加强烈的刺激下他感受不到。

半白透明的液体从他下身与其他二人连接的缝隙里溢出，垂落时牵拉出粘稠的丝状滴落进草地里。尚未疲软的性器停滞片刻后再一次就着种子的润滑进出他的身体，他的耳尖红得像是要滴出血来。弗兰克急促地吸了几口气，腹腔内被注入他人温度的陌生脏器带给他异样的感觉，他本能地觉察到自己正在经历最糟糕的展开。

他转过头，高潮后的不应期剥夺了他保持清醒的能力，他发现了这个地方存在的第四个人。

那是他许久不得见的人类一方。

腰带扣解开时发出轻响，隔着遥远的距离，大卫分明看见弗兰克沁出汗珠的脸上露出了一个莫名其妙的微笑。

他忍不住去想象那具年轻的身体跨坐在他身上，情欲润湿的眸子俯视着他，半敞衣衫下蜜色的皮肤被汗水抹得亮闪闪的，脖颈的纹身色彩鲜艳，却艳不过他脸上的红潮，两条纤长的腿叉开，男性器官半遮的、若隐若现的幼小花瓣吞吃着他的肉刃，他顶胯再一次冲撞，抢夺了其他男人的精液原本占据的位置。

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他从如梦似幻的现实中惊醒，回过头对上了一张来自广为人知的某部电影里的面具。

银色的面具如镜子一般把他的脸映回他的视野，他游走的神志逐渐归来。

鬼面冲他招了招手，像是有什么大发现似的愉快开口：“嘿，在这种没有隐私空间的野外自慰？看来我的观察记录时隔许久能有些新内容可写了。”

他没回应，拂开记者奥尔森自来熟一般伸过来要搭上他肩膀的手，把解开的腰带重新束好，转身，一语不发地离开。

或者说是落荒而逃，他替自己补充。


End file.
